


Butterfly Effect

by emo_trash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, You're filled with CURIOSITY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_trash/pseuds/emo_trash
Summary: You're filled with CURIOSITY.





	1. The Butterfly

  
**Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.**  
  
**One day, war broke out between the two species.**  
  
**After a long battle, the humans were victorious.**  
  
**They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.**  
  
**Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return...**  


It is a glint of blue that first catches your eye. A tiny flash of color, sparkling at the very edge of your vision.

You, being the curious child that you are, turn your head to investigate.

It is a butterfly.

In a heartbeat, you are delighted. You’ve read about these creatures in books, and you’ve marveled over them in pictures, but you’ve never actually seen one in real life. The species has, as a whole, always seemed to hold a mysterious aversion to the small village at the base of Mount Ebott.

Slowly, cautiously, you creep closer to the insect, wanting a closer look. As you approach, however, it takes flight, and flutters wonderfully in the breeze.

With hardly a second thought, you take off after it.

Over stones, under branches, and through bushes you follow it. Whenever you find yourself getting tired, the butterfly stops and lands for a while, and whenever you lose sight of it, it flutters in front of your face mere moments later.

It seems almost like it’s playing a game with you; the whole experience is like magic.

You don’t notice as the trees begin to grow sparse, the space between them growing and growing. You don’t notice as the air grows thinner, or the temperature colder. You don’t notice the slight shift in the world around you—a hint of static in your veins, the slight buzz in your ears, a faint tingle down your spine.

No, you don’t notice these things, because you are getting closer and closer to the butterfly. You’ve nearly caught it now—if you just reach out your arm, and stretch the _slightest_ bit…!

You don’t notice the gaping hole in the ground until you are already falling.

The last thing you see as the sky above fades out of view is a slight glint of blue landing at the lip of the hole.


	2. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1

_**CRASH.** _


	3. Goat Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1

You wake up slowly— _very_ slowly.

Your whole body throbs with an odd, phantom pain—like the echo of shattered bones.

It is not a pleasant sensation.

After a while, you finally decide to move. You shift your hands slightly to help you set up, and, at the very first twitch of your fingers, the phantom pain disappears.

You are quite grateful for that fact.

As you rise your feet, you’re overwhelmed by an odd sensation, one that’s difficult for you to pinpoint, but that is very noticeable.

It’s almost like a… _heaviness_ ; in the air, in your head, in your bones. It’s not exactly pleasant, but it’s not unpleasant either.

It simply… _is_.

You ponder over that as you slowly look around.

You’re standing in a thick patch of beautiful golden flowers, their sweet scent drifting peacefully into your nose. The walls are thick–packed dirt, and there is a doorway-shaped opening ahead.

Looking up, you see a small opening far, far, far above, beams of light shining down.

Recollection crashes over you like a wave, and you gasp suddenly.

The butterfly, the hole, _falling_ …

This must be the Underground.

You brush off a sudden chill that dances down your spine.

You eye the doorway again, a familiar curiosity tugging at you.

The old legends warn that this place is where the humans trapped monster-kind all those years ago.

You shiver again as you step forward slowly. You glance up once more, pausing for a long moment before making a decision.

There’s nowhere to go but forward, you suppose, so you give in to your curiosity and walk through the opening.

…

As you enter the next room, your gaze snaps a little flower in the center of a small patch of grass.

It’s just like the flowers in the other room, with six golden petals and a thin green stem, but this one has a face.

It smiled at you cheerfully as you approach. “Howdy!” it chirps, causing your eyes to widen. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!”

Several thoughts battle in your mind at once. After a moment, you blink and clear throat. “Hi Flowey,” you manage finally. “I’m Aspen.” You pause, adding uncertainly, “Uh, Aspen the human?”

Flowey bobs his head a bit in acknowledgment. “You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha?” he asks, and you nod. “Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do!” Before you can answer, he continues on abruptly: “Ready? Here we go!”

A strange feeling gathers rapidly in your chest, and for a moment, it’s hard to breathe. Then, a small bluish-green heart pops out of your chest, hovering delicately in the air a few inches away from where your real heart is. This thing seems to shimmer as your eyes widen like saucers.

“See that heart?” Flowey says. “That’s your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!”

You reach out a tentative hand, pressing one finger against it curiously. A small, tingling sensation once pleasantly through your whole body, and you gasp. “My…my _soul_?!”

“Uh-huh!” Flowey things. “Your SOUL starts off weak move to line down, but you can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”

You blink and shift your gaze toward him. “LV?” you repeat. “What’s LV?”

He chuckles. “Why LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you?”

You poke your soul again, thoughts racing. “Y-yeah, I guess so!”

“Great!” the flower cheers. “Down here, LOVE is shared through…little white…'friendliness pellets'.” Flowey winks playfully, and a few “pellets” appear in front of you. “Are you ready? Move around,” he encourages. “Get as many as you can!”

You take a step forward, and your soul moves with you.

With a grin, you bounce forward, touching one of the “pellets” with your soul.

Thousands of knives rip through your body—or at least, that’s what it feels like. You shriek and fall to your knees as Flowey’s kind face twisted into a hideous grin.

He laughs maniacally and sneers at you. “You _idiot_!” he mocks cruelly. “In this world, it’s kill or BE killed! Why would _anyone_ pass up an opportunity like this?!” He laughs again, and a solid ring of “pellets”—or more like “bullets”—appears around you, slowly closing in. “ _DIE_!”

You reach out, panicked, and try to pull your tattered soul back into your body, to no avail.

Just before the bullets can strike, however, a ball of blue flame crashes into the flower’s side. He lets out a shriek as he goes flying.

The bullets vanish, along with the screaming pain tearing through you.

You wipe the tears from your eyes as a large goat-like monster in a long purple dress stands in front of you. “What a horrible creature,” she says softly, her voice low and gentle, “torturing such an innocent girl.”

You creep back slowly, no longer so blindly trusting. The goat woman notices and slowly kneels in front of you, extending one paw. “Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS.” When you cringe back slightly, she lets out a sad sigh. “I promise, my child, I have no desire to harm you.”

Despite your traumatizing experience with Flowey, you decide to trust this woman. She sounds so honest, and she reminds you strongly of a mother.

You reach out and take her paw, and she helps you to your feet. Your soul slips back into your chest as she guides you forward.


End file.
